Apocalypse Now
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Lors de l'apocalypse 2014 , Dean n'assume pas ses sentiments pour Castiel. Marre de ses rejets , Castiel décide de prendre des mesures pour arrête de souffrir de cette relation..


_Hey : )_

_Je suis de retour avec un os : ) . L'idée m'est venue il y a quelques semaines déjà et je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de la mettre sur papier. J'ai trouvé du temps et donc me voila._

_Cet os se situe vers l'Apocalypse 2014 :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Castiel regardait par la fenêtre. Dean était parti tôt le matin avec les gars pour ravitailler le camp. Le nouvel humain est très inquiet , ils ont du chercher de la nourriture non loin d'une zone infectée. Le leader ne l'ayant pas réveillé , Castiel n'y est pas allé avec eux. Il regarda encore une fois l'heure affichée sur sa montre et souffla d'inquiétude. Ou étaient-ils ? Ils devraient être rentrés depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Il vit une rangée de 4x4 arrivés par l'allée principale. Il sauta littéralement sur la porte de leur chambre et sortit dehors. Il s'efforça de ne pas courir et ne fit que des grandes enjambées. Il sourit de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut son homme sortir de la voiture. Tous les survivants aidèrent à décharger les provisions. Castiel se dirigea de suite vers Dean et lui sourit discrètement , comme a chaque fois ce dernier ne répondit pas à ce sourire et ne fit que le regarder. Castiel s'empara du carton de lait et le porta à la réserve. Dean s'occupa du rangement avec Chuck et Casey, une nouvelle venue. Malheureusement pour Castiel , il ne vit pas Dean avant le soir. Un peu avant l'aube , l'ex-ange rejoignit leur cabanon. Il fut content d'y trouver Dean. Ce dernier rangeait son sac. Le petit brun se dirigea vers l'ancien chasseur. Dean ne l'avait pas vu , il se retourna et sursauta quand il vit son compagnon. Castiel lui sourit avant de se glisser dans ses bras. Comme à chaque fois , Dean resta les bras ballants. Il tapota doucement le dos de l'incitateur du câlin. Le moment fut brisé lorsque Risa toqua à la porte. Dean éloigna brutalement Castiel de ses bras. Trop occupée par la nouvelle arrivante , Dean ne vit pas le regard plein de tristesse de Castiel. Risa n'y fit pas attention non plus et se lança dans une discussion avec son leader.

- Dean , il y a un problème avec les pots de riz , il en manque 12 ?

- Ils sont dans l'allée 4 , c'est Chuck qui les a mis la .

- Ok merci !

Elle lui sourit avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Un malaise plombait la pièce, l'ambiance était pesante. Dean jeta un regard à l'autre homme. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler que Castiel s'en allait dehors.

Castiel marchait sans but dans le camp. Il aimait assez bien se promener dans les longues allées. Sur chaque coté de celle-ci se trouvait des cabanes, chacune occupée. Il salua de la tête les nombreuses personnes qu'il croisa. Il sourit faussement à Risa quand il l'aperçut. Il trouva refuge non loin du terrain ou se trouvait l'Impala. Ce énième rejet de Dean lui faisait affreusement mal. Il savait très bien que son compagnon n'était pas fort dans les élans d'affection. Lui-même au début de son humanité , avait eu dur avec les contacts physiques. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal , c'était que Dean et lui partageaient une relation plus que chaotique depuis quelques mois. Il ne sait plus vraiment comment s'était arrivé mais un soir ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit à partager un amour sans borne. Il se rappelait parfaitement que Dean n'était pas bien ce jour-la , il l'avait alors rejoint et la soirée avait fini ainsi. Le bonheur aurait pu être complet malgré ces temps de malheur mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le lendemain , Dean l'avait ignoré presque toute la journée. Castiel s'était retrouvé seul dans l'énorme lit de Dean. Et pourtant ce dernier l'avait rejoint plusieurs fois dans sa cabane et plus exactement dans son lit. Castiel ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui , un jour il l'embrassait et l'autre il l'évitait. Aujourd'hui encore , il s'était fait jeté par le Winchester.

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était tard. Il se remit en route , et partit en direction de sa cabane. Il y arriva en une demi-heure. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il l'enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre , il retira son t-shirt. Il le lança sur le chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivé devant son miroir , il s'empara de sa brosse à dent et se les brossa . Quand ce fut fait , il tira son jeans et enfila son pantalon en lin. Il bailla et rejoignit son lit. Il se glissa du coté gauche et s'endormit rapidement.

L'ancien être céleste fut réveillé par un mouvement sur le coté droit du lit. L'autre coté se creusa puis se remit à niveau. Il releva la tête et aperçut Dean qui lui tournait le dos. Connaissant très bien Dean , il ne fit pas de mouvements vers lui et ne fit que rester dos contre dos , et se rendormir.

Le matin suivant , comme prévu, le coté occupé la nuit était vide et froid. Dean était parti aux aurores comme d'habitude. Castiel s'habilla et partit prendre une douche. Après s'être préparé, il rejoignit les survivants pour déjeuner. Il y trouva Dean , en grande conversation avec Chuck. Il ragea lorsqu'il vit la fameuse Risa faire les yeux doux au Winchester. Il se servit un café pris un petit bol de céréales et s'assit en face de Josh. Il l'écouta distraitement parler de la mission d'hier tout en mangeant. Il vit plusieurs fois , Dean regarder dans sa direction. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention et poursuivit son déjeuner. Quand il eut fini , il se leva et partit en direction de sa maison de survie.

Il entra rapidement dans sa cabane et se mit en quête de ranger un minimum sa chambre. Il fut étonnée d'entendre la porte se refermer. Il se retourna et vit Dean sur le pas de la porte.

- Ca va ? _demanda-t-il_

- Oui très bien et toi ?_ posa-t-il tout en s'emparant de son linge._

- Ca va.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose , Dean ?

- Non , je… je venais voir si ca allait. Tu ne m'a pas dit bonjour en arrivant ce matin alors…

- Tu étais en pleine conversation , je voulais pas te déranger..

- Ah ok , bon ben j'y vais , Risa a besoin de moi

- Vas-y vite si elle te réclame. _Répondit ironiquement Castiel_

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien , rien du tout Dean . Tout va pour le mieux , file.

- Si tu veux , j'y vais.

Comme le jour précédent , Castiel ne croisa Dean qu'une seule fois , au diner. Il était en route vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il vit Risa se jeter sur Dean, elle pressa violement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien chasseur. Ce qu'il lui fit le plus de mal , c'est de voir Dean y répondre. Il les vit rentrer maladroitement dans la maisonnette et disparaitre. Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, des larmes de rages se mirent à couler. D'un geste rageur , il les effaça et s'enfonça dans sa chambre. Il ne se déshabilla même pas , et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir rapidement. Le sommeil ne vint pas de suite , ce n'est que tard dans la nuit , que les bras de Morphée vinrent l'envelopper.

Il n'eut pas la même réaction que la nuit précédente lorsque que Dean se glissa dans ses draps. Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et se retourna vers le nouveau venu. Dean avait les cheveux en batailles , comme après une séance intense de sexe ! ragea-t-il intérieurement.

- Tu blagues , j'espère ? _s'énerva-t-il_

- Quoi ? _demanda-t-il innocemment._

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Dean , qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je .. Je viens toujours .. Je pensais que ca te dérangeait pas..

- Non bien sur que non , mais pas quand je sais que tu as baisé une fille avant.. Dégage de la ! _cria-t-il._

- Tu nous fous quoi la ! En quoi ca te regarde ! _se fâcha-t-il a son tour._

- En quoi ca me regarde ? _répéta-t-il surpris_. Tu va sauter une fille puis tu oses de glisser dans mon lit âpres !

- Tu sais quoi je me casse ! _dit-il en remettant son pantalon_

- Ouais c'est ca , casse-toi , rejoins Risa je suis sur qu'elle en sera ravie.

Il se retourna , tournant le dos à Dean. Il entendit juste la porte claquer. Le jour suivant , la tension se ressentait dans le groupe. Dean était en pleine drague avec Risa. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à Castiel

Castiel était assis à l'écart lorsque Casey se glissa à ses cotés.

- Dis Castiel, je sais pas si ca t'intéresse mais Milan et Jack vont emmener Mira et Jimmy dans un camp en Ecosse. Mira veut rejoindre son mari Jim et il parait que le camp là-bas est mieux pour les survivants purement inoffensif. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup à se battre et ne font généralement que de la survie.. Je sais que tu es de ce genre alors je me suis dit que…

Casey et lui avait parlé plusieurs fois de sa relation chaotique. Elle était la seule avec qui , il s'autorisait à parler de l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle était très intuitive et avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui, elle en avait assez de voir son ami souffrir comme cela. Dean faisait le con alors que tous le monde savait ses sentiments envers Castiel. Elle vit le petit brun jeté un regard à Dean qui lui fixait Risa. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement avant de se tourner vers elle

- Ils partent à quel heure.

- 15h , Castiel tu es sur ?

- Non mais.. C'est mieux ainsi pour tous le monde je crois..

- Tu va me manquer. _Confia-t-elle._

- Tu n'as qu'a venir avec moi. _Sourit-il_

- Je voudrais bien mais.. Matt est ici et..

- N'en dis pas plus , je sais . _répondit-il_

Il regarda sa montre et vit l'heure plus que tardive. 13h déjà ! Il lui restait pas moins de deux heures pour préparer tous ces affaires. D'un pas déterminé , il se leva et partit en direction de sa cabane. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait , ses affaires furent rapidement clôturés. Accompagnés de ses trois sacs , il sortit de la cabane. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa futur ancienne maison et partit sans se retourner. Il vit les yeux presque choqués de tous les habitants lorsqu'ils virent que le petit brun allait partir. Il arriva au véhicule du fameux Milan. Il balança ses sacs dans le coffre et sourit a ses deux passagères.

Alors qu'il allait s'installer à l'arrière, il fut happé par le bras. Il fit face à un Dean furieux. Ce dernier le colla contre la voiture.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais !? _cracha-t-il._

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Dean ! _s'énerva-t-il._

- Joue pas au con avec moi , Cas' ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as remballé toutes tes affaires ?

- Parce que je m'en vais Dean. _répondit-il avec détachement._

- Quoi ? _s'étrangla-t-il_

- Tu as très bien entendu Dean , je m'en vais ! Plus rien ne me retient ici, je serais mieux dans un camp plus adapté pour moi .

- Non mais tu..

- Laisse moi passer nous allons démarré.. _dit-il en le poussant pour passer_

- Non Cas' attends.. _dit-il en s'emparant de son bras_ Tu peux pas partir on .. On a besoin de toi ici..

- Arrête un peu Dean.. Tous le monde s'en fout de moi.. Je ne sers plus à rien , je ne suis qu'une bouche de plus a nourrir.

- Arrête de … Tu peux pas partir comme cela..

- Si je le peux Dean et je le fais

- Non tu … Tu peux pas … Tu va pas me laisser tout seul..

- Alors la c'est la meilleure Dean.. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de moi… Et puis tu as Risa..

- Arrête avec elle , d'accord elle n'est rien pour moi..

- Ouais c'est cela

- Cas' , il .. il s'est rien passé avec elle hier..

- Quoi ? _s'étonna Castiel.._

- Elle m'a embrassé et je t'avoue j'ai répondu à son baiser mais.. Il ne s'est rien passe parce que je.. Je pensais à toi et que je n'arrivais pas .. Je lui ai trouvé une excuse bidon et je suis parti .. te rejoindre..

- Comment tu expliques le fait qu'elle te faisait les yeux doux ce matin..

- Elle est stupide et ne lâche pas le morceau … Je suis désolé Cas' pour mon comportement des ces derniers mois… Je t'ai mis sur le coté plusieurs fois alors que tu es le seul avec qui je me sens bien..

- Tu as honte de moi Dean , tu me repousse sans cesse..

- Je suis désolé. _répéta-t-il._ Mais je t'assure que je ferais un effort..

- Dean … J'en ai marre de souffrir et de t'attendre… Je .. Je t'aime et tu le sais très bien mais c'est amour à sens unique me tue a petit feu chaque jour.. Ce sera plus facile pour tous le monde si je m'en vais ..

- Non je refuse..

- Dean s'il te plait..

- Je …

- J'y vais , ils m'attendent prend bien soin de toi..

- Non attends..

Castiel se retournait déjà pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Dean le regardait la bouche ouverte. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser partir. Il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il vit la voiture démarré et se mettre en route . Désespérément , il se mit a courir derrière, il hurla de toute ses force

- Cas' ! Non … Je..

C'était le moment ou jamais..

- Je t'aime aussi !_ hurla-t-il de toute ses forces en espérant qu'il entende._

Alors qu'il perdait espoir , il vit le véhicule s'arrêter. Il vit une portière s'ouvrir et Castiel y sortir. Il resta un moment entre la voiture et Dean. En deux grandes emjambées , ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? _murmura l'ancien ange._

- Je t'aime aussi.

Castiel se rapprocha de lui en souriant, il voulut lui toucher la joue mais se résigna en voyant tous les témoins. C'est Dean qui glissa un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. Castiel éclata de rire lorsque tous les résidents applaudirent et sifflèrent.

Il avait fallu que Dean se retrouva face au mur pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Castiel était content d'avoir mis toute ses briques maintenant , il était enfin complet. C'était peut être la fin du monde mais ce n'était que le début de leur histoire !

* * *

_Et voila ?_

_Alors vous trouvez ca comment ?_

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
